Sonic Boom Fun Chapter 4- Past, Present, and Future!
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Team Sonic is at it again in Bygone Island! However, it's not only Eggman involved in this. What will become of our heroes? Rated T for mild language and violence!
1. Chapter 1- Puberty

Sonic Boom Fun Chapter 4 Part 1- Puberty

Team Sonic was having a break, watching tv while waiting for an attack from Eggman.

"*yawn* Wonder what's up with Grey and Shadow," Onyx said, stretching.

"Maybe they're making puppets!" Knuckles said. Everyone stared at him awkwardly as crickets randomly chirped. Knuckles laughed nervously.

"Uhm, get any other guesses?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just watch the news."

 _"_ _And now to the health department," a blue chipmunk said._

 _"_ _Good morning everyone, I'm Mespica Merp with breaking news. Scientists have discovered a strange gas that only affects male hedgehogs. This gas completely changes their personality. We call it Puberty. (Not the teenager kind.)"_

Everyone backed away from Sonic and Onyx.

"Hey I'm not effected! Yet…" Oynx muttered. Suddenly, a red mist surrounded Sonic's house. Everyone coughed and ran outside.

"AH! HE'S GOING TO TURN INTO A WILD MANIAC!" Sticks yelled, running and waving her arms around.

"Sonic? Onyx? You okay?" Tails asked.

"Umm yeah, I feel fine," Sonic said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but that mist was very strange," Onyx said. Everyone sighed in relief.

 **Meanwhile, with Shadow…**

"Oi Shadow, I'm coming over tomorrow, okay?" Grey said.

"As long as that damn blue hedgehog doesn't come, I'm happy," Shadow said, crossing his arms. Grey rolled her eyes playfully and gave Shadow a quick peck on the cheek. "Night," she said, walking out the door. Shadow merely waved. After a few minutes, red mist creeped into Shadow's house.

"What the…"

 **The Next Morning…**

Tails yawned and got out of bed. Knuckles and Sticks came over as Amy made breakfast, and Onyx was reading inappropriate magazines as usual.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning," Amy said, setting plates of omelets on the table. Suddenly, Sonic walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Sonic," Tails said.

"Grah," Sonic said. Sonic was walking on all fours, licking his lips.

"Sonic's an animal now?" Knuckles asked.

"We were always animals Knuckles," Onyx said.

"No, he's being silly, right Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic growled and swiped at Amy, nearly scratching her face. Onyx held Sonic down.

"Whoa! Calm down Sonic!" Onyx said. Sonic punched Onyx in the chest, knocking him into Tails. Sticks charged with her boomerang, but Sonic caught it and threw it, hitting Knuckles and Sticks in one throw.

"Ow my numbskull," Knuckles whines, rubbing his head. Sonic howled and ran off.

"This is most likely the puberty thing the health officials were talking about," Tails said.

"Oooh no kidding," Amy said sarcastically.

 **Meanwhile, at Shadow's House…**

"Oi! Shadow! It's me, Grey!" Grey said, knocking on the door.

"RAAAAAA!"

"…"

Another growl comes from inside.

"Okay, I'm coming in."

Grey opened the door to see Shadow on four (Hands and legs), baring his fangs.

"Shadow, this is NOT funny!" Grey said in a serious voice.

"Grrrrrrr…." Shadow's tongue hung loosely from the right side of his mouth. Shadow charged and nearly slashed Grey, if she didn't have quick reflexes like him. Shadow let out a large roar, making a shiver go up Grey's spine.

"Erm Shadow…" Suddenly, a howl came from far away. Shadow's ears perked up and he howled in return.

After the howling, Shadow ran outside at the speed of sound, Grey following.

 **With the Sonic Team…**

Tails was flying his plane, Knuckles and Amy in the backseats and Onyx flying next to them.

"Sheesh! This is really stressful!" Amy said.

"How could this get any worse?" Sticks asked. Suddenly, a howl came from the canyon, and it wasn't Sonic. Shadow was in the same position as Sonic, standing on the other side of the cavern. Sonic made weird grunting sounds, which Shadow returned.

"Thanks for jinxing us Sticks!" Onyx said. Shadow managed to jump from his side of the cliff to Sonic's, thanks to super speed, Grey following right behind.

As the two hedgehogs landed, Sonic growled at Grey.

"Huh, you're looking funny too," Grey said. Sonic and Shadow launched at Grey, trying to attack them, but Grey dodged their attacks. Onyx flew down, picked up Grey, and flew back to Tails.

"Let go of me!" Grey said, wriggling out of Onyx's grasp.

"Not now, we need to solve this problem."

 **At Tails' Workshop…**

"So this 'Puberty' thing only affects male hedgehogs, right?" Grey asked. Tails nodded.

"Then why isn't Onyx affected?" Everyone stared at Onyx, who sweat-dropped.

"Umm guys…" Onyx said.

"Onyx, did you do anything before the mist came?" Tails asked. Onyx shook his head.

"Then he's immune," Amy said.

"So we analyze Sonic and Shadow and Onyx," Grey said.

"Okay, there's a problem though," Tails said.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"To do the research, I'll need to capture Sonic and Shadow."

Everyone was silent.

"Umm we can lure them in with something," Amy said.

"Well, Sonic loves food, so how about making a food they both like?" Tails asked.

"I don't like this," Sticks said.

"How about ink?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, you can't eat ink," Tails said. Knuckles scratched his head.

"Really? I do it all the time!" Knuckles said, drinking from a bottle of ink.

"Let's focus on the main problem here; Sonic and Shadow barely share any interests. I only know Sonic likes chilidogs and burgers," Amy said.

"Umm maybe something sweet. Any ideas?"

"Shadow likes vanilla," Sticks suggested. Everyone went completely silent.

"How'd you know that Sticks?" Tails asked.

"Uhm, weeeell I may or may have not snuck into Shadow's house…" Sticks said admittingly. Knuckles held Grey as she tried to kill Sticks when Amy snapped fingers.

"I know! I'll make vanilla cookies! Sonic goes crazy for those!" Amy said.

"Great idea Amy! Now we need a trap!" Tails said. Everyone looked at Sticks.

"Fine," she said, running off.

 **Meanwhile, in some part of the island…**

Sonic and Shadow were running around the forest, growling at every animal. Soon, Sonic's stomach growled. Shadow looked at him and Sonic bared his teeth. Shadow sniffed the air and caught onto a familiar, sweet, luscious scent; vanilla. Shadow signaled Sonic to follow, and the two were off in a flash.

 **At the Beach Area…**

The plate of cookies remained there, and a minute later, a blue blur and a red blur were coming straight ahead. They jumped into the iron cage and ate the cookies while fighting for it.

"NOW STICKS!" Tails yelled. Sticks closed and locked the entrance. Now Sonic and Shadow were going nuts trying to break out. Tails was analyzing the data from Sonic and Shadow, then of Onyx. As Tails looked at the results, Sonic and Shadow had nearly broken out.

"I've figured it out! The cure is… Coconut milk!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Tails like he was crazy, even Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey, blame science not me. We'll need them to drink it, then knock them unconscious." Tails gave coconut milk to Sonic, who drank it, and Grey had to force Shadow to drink it. Tails then opened the gate, where Knuckles punched Sonic in the stomach, knocking the air out of him before he fell unconscious, and Amy used her hammer on Shadow's head.

Ten minutes later, Sonic and Shadow woke up.

"Ugggh, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" Shadow asked. Amy and Tails explained the entire puberty story to the two hedgehogs.

"Sounds kinda like when I turned into a werehog," Sonic said.

"Let's just forget about this, agreed?" Tails asked.

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2- Good Ol' Days

Chapter 4 Part 2- The Good ol' Days

Sonic was running around the island, thinking about when Eggman will show up again.

"Now that I think about it, Eggman's gotten skinnier since the past," Sonic mumbled to himself. Suddenly, Tails called up Sonic on his communicator.

"Sonic! I found something quite surprising!" Tails said. "Alright, gather everyone and I'll be there!" Sonic said.

A few minutes later, Sonic appeared to see the rest of the team, and Shadow and Grey.

"So, what's up Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails pointed to a treasure box, and Sonic immediately knew what it was.

"HOLY CHILIDOGS I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS!" Sonic said happily. "Care to fill us in?" Amy asked.

Sonic opened the chest to large photo albums.

"What are those pictures of?" Sticks asked.

"As we all know, we had adventures on Mobius before everyone moved here. These are pictures from the past!" Sonic opened the book to see a picture of classic him, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. "Wow, who are those numbskulls?" Sticks asked.

"Sticks, that's me, Tails, Knuckles and Amy," Sonic said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, the days where the echidna still had a brain," Shadow grumbled. "I HEARD THAT! Or did I see that…?" Knuckles wondered aloud to himself.

Sonic flipped the page to see a picture of Amy squeezing him to death, Sara and her father, Knuckles posing, and Tails holding up a beaten Metal Sonic.

"this was after Metal Sonic's prototype was destroyed!" Tails said.

"And this was when Amy wanted to marry Sonic!" Knuckles said. Amy blushed madly.

"Well, I was 8 at the time!" she said.

Another page flip and a new picture came up, this time with Super Sonic fighting Perfect Chaos.

"Ah Chaos, I still remember the ol' robot," Knuckles said.

"He was a mutated chao Knuckles," Amy said.

"Oh."

"Where am I in this?!" Sticks asked.

"Well, we didn't meet you yet Sticks," Sonic explained. Sticks huffed and crossed her arms. Sonic flipped the page once again to see him over a beaten Eggman.

"Eggman was quite fatter in the old days…" Sonic said.

"Does that make any difference to the buffoon?" Shadow asked as gruff as always. Sonic shrugged.

"Maybe. You haven't changes a bit, except your appearance. Then again, we all changed," Sonic said.

Speaking of the devil, the next picture was of Shadow and Sonic fighting on the ARK.

"Finally," Shadow mumbled.

"Wasn't that on the ARK?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded. "Fight for the Eclipse Cannon."

"Say, after you fell, where did you guys go?" Tails asked. Shadow and Grey looked away.

"None of your business," Shadow said.

After a lot of page flips and explaining to Sticks and Onyx, the books were finished. "And that's the story of our life!" Sonic said, closing the last photo album.

"Hopefully that was entertaining enough," Tails said, turning around. Everyone fell asleep except Sonic and Tails.

"Whoops," Sonic said nervously. Suddenly, Sonic and Tails heard strange screams coming from outside. The two mobians rushed out to see Eggman and… Burnbot? Again?

"Yo Egghead! Looks like you're running out of ideas!" Sonic called out. Eggman sighed.

"Maybe. I've been at this for… what? 21 years? I haven't even got you once!" the bald human sighed. "Burnbot, attack!"

Burnbot started running towards Sonic and Tails. Sonic dodged his attacks easily and Tails started to fly to Burnbot's face. "Don't worry Sonic, I got this!" The orange kitsune exclaimed happily. Burnbot suddenly grabbed Tails and threw him in a cage, slamming the door shut.

"I don't got this…" Tails muttered, rubbing his head. Sonic frowned and turned to Burnbot.

"You're going to pay for that!" The blue hedgehog yelled, aiming his homing attack at Burnbot. He successfully destroyed the robot, trashing it and throwing the remains somewhere else.

"You lose again, Eggbutt!" Sonic said cheerfully. Eggman banged his fists on the dashboard.

"GRRRRRR! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU BLEU HEDGEHOG!" With that, Eggman flew away.

Sonic got Tails out of the cage and made sure he was okay. "I think I'm okay Sonic. Now that I think about it, Eggman has lost to you more than anyone can count!" Sonic nodded.

"And I hope to keep it that way."


	3. Chapter 3- I Can Sea My Fear

Chapter 4 Part 3- I Sea My Fear

"Argh! I can't think of anything that will surely destroy the Sonic Team, Shadow, and Grey!" Eggman said sadly.

"Cheer up boss, you'll think of something," Orbot said, patting Eggman's back. "Yeah boss, we can get Metal Sonic if you want," Cubot said. '

"I'm going to regret this…" Eggman grumbled. "Orbot, Cubot, since I'm blank, what diabolical plan do you think we should carry out?"

Orbot and Cubot gasped. "The boss wants OUR ideas?! CATCH ME CUBOT!" Orbot pretends to faint and Cubot catches his friend.

"Just answer the question you bucket of bolts," Eggman said. "We could bring Metallix again!" Orbot said.

"He's still on Mobius Orbot."

"How about Shadow Andriods?" Cubot asked.

"Been there, done that, failed."

"We get Mephiles to join our side?" Orbot asked.

"I don't think he'd accept."

"Oooh! Oooh! How about we make a sea trap?" Cubot asked.

"FINALLY! A GREAT IDEA!" Eggman yelled.

"Okay, let's see… Sonic, you make the lemonade, Knuckles, you set up the table, Sticks, you carve the ice sculptures, Tails, you make the burgers, Shadow you're in charge of the turkeys, Grey, you grill the vegetables. Chop chop!" Amy ordered.

"Why are we doing such stupidity…" Shadow grumbled. "Because Amy invited some weirdos to have lunch," Sonic said, accidentally dropping a pineapple.

"This grill I made can go faster than you can say boom!" Tails said, turning it on. Unfortunately, since the grill was so fast, the burgers set on fire, setting Tails' fur on fire.

"AAAAAAH HELP!" Tails said, rolling in sand.

"Don't worry, I'll help!" Sticks said, smashing a block of ice on Tails' head. It put out the fire… and Tails.

"Yes Grandma, I'll have another spring trap!" Tails said before fainting. Sonic sighed and spotted a strange item. "Hey Shads, what's this?" Sonic asked, holding a strange, red pepper, dripping with a white liquid.

"Throw it over faker," Shadow said, not turning around. Sonic carelessly threw the pepper, and when Shadow turned, the juice got into his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shadow cried, rubbing his eyes furiously. Grey came over and looked at the pepper.

"Ghost pepper. Very funny Sonic," she said, glaring at the cobalt hero. "Chaos, it burns!" Shadow yelled. "Well, it can't be THAT bad," Sonic said, eating the pepper.

Almost immediately, Sonic's face turns red.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHAOS CONTROL THAT'S HOT! WATER! WATEEEEEER!" Amy facepalmed herself and looked to Knuckles.

"How's the table going Knuckles?" she asked. "Perfect!" Knuckles said, showing the "table". The table was right side up, plates stacked around and on top. "Grrrr Sticks! Are the sculptures ready?!" Amy asked.

"Not now Amy, I'm busy!" Sticks said. She was eating the blocks of ice. "GIMME THAT!" Sonic yelled, chewing the ice cube. Relief came for a few minutes, only to become worse.

"AHHHHHHHH HOW DO YOU STOP THIS?!" Sonic screamed. "DAIRY YOU DUMBASS!" Shadow yelled. Sonic ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a jug of milk and swallowed it whole.

"Aaaaah, muuuuch better…" he said.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST MAKE A PEACEFUL LUNCH?!" Amy screamed.

"Hey, you weren't helping at all Amy, you were only giving orders!" Sonic said.

"Can SOMEBODY give me milk?!" Shadow yelled out, blindly running around, tripping over Tails.

"Oww! Shadow, the heck?!" Tails yelled, rubbing his head. "I can't see at all!" Shadow said, constantly rubbing his eyes. "Tell me we have milk Sonic," Amy said.

"Ummmmmmmmmm….No…?"

 **After a trip to the store to get milk and pouring it on Shadow's eyes…**

"Hey! I'm back from my date! How did the lunch meeting go… umm what happened?" Onyx asked. Tails had an icepack on his head, Sonic was sticking his tongue in a glass of milk, Amy looked furious, Sticks was munching on ice, Knuckles had a plate perfectly balanced on his head, Grey and Shadow were drenched in milk, and Shadow's eyes were severely bloodshot.

"Hmm let's see… Amy was bossy and not helping, Sticks knocked Tails out when he set himself on fire and kept eating the ice, Knuckles didn't how to set the table without making it look abstract, I accidentally shot Ghost Pepper juice in Shadow's eyes, I ate a full ghost pepper, had to get milk, and tried for an hour to get the milk into Shadow's eyes without him punching us or getting milk all over," Sonic explained.

Onyx was dumbfounded. "You guys should've stuck to takeout," he said, leaving the room. "Well, at least that's over," Tails said.

"Yeah, until my tongue will allow food in it," Sonic said. "And when I can actually blink," Shadow said.

"And when you all bow to Eggman!"

The mobians whirled around to see Eggman in his Egg mobile with Orbot and Cubot.

"Yes, it is I, the Great Doctor Eggman once again!" Eggman said. "What do you want now Egghead? We've already had a rough morning," Sonic said.

"Oh yes, and that's why I'm here!" Eggman said. Everyone rolled their eyes. Well, except Shadow. "Well, Doom Bot, destroy!" Eggman said, pushing a button.

A giant robot on tractor wheels came out of nowhere. "Okay, let's do this!" Sonic said as everyone got into a fighting stance.

But the robot just ran away. "AFTER THE ROBOT!" Amy yelled. The team, Shadow, and Grey followed the robot back to Eggman's base, where the robot just shut down.

"Ha! Your robots keep getting worse and worse eggbutt!" Sonic said.

"Not quite," Eggman said, pushing a button. The ground under the mobians disappeared as they face with water throughout Eggman's volcano base. Well, his base was raised a bit.

All there was in the water pit was a tiny log, floating around. The mobians fell into the water and Sonic grabbed desperately onto the log, leaving barely any space for his friends. "Can't swim… CAN'T SWIIIIIM!" Sonic yelled. Tails tried to fly, but his two tails were soaked and heavy. So instead, Tails was grabbing on to the log with Sonic instead. Amy was on Knuckles' back, since she couldn't afford getting her outfit wet. Sticks, being the one who loves garbage, was also hanging onto Knuckles.

"I can't get my fur wet! Water is a monster!" Sticks cried. Shadow and Grey were the only normal ones in the water.

"YES! I FINALLY TRAPPED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman cheered happily. "hey, it was MY idea!" Cubot said.

"And you're MY robot!" Eggman argued. "Ummm how about we say it was both of your ideas?" Orbot asked.

"NO!" Cubot and Eggman yelled in unison. What the trio didn't see was Shadow launching Grey towards Eggman. "BOOOOOOOOOSS!" Orbot yelled. Too late. Grey landed on the Egg mobile, turned the water back to land and kicked the egg mobile to space.

Grey landed back on the ground on her feet. "Ah, solid ground!" Sonic said, rubbing soil all over him. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"And it was ALL thanks to Team Knuckles!" Knuckles said. "Team SONIC!" Sonic argued.

"Knuckles!"

"Sonic!"

"Knuckles!"

"Sonic!"

"Knu-"

"OH, JUST DROP IT!" Sticks yelled. "In other words, we did it together," Amy explained.

"Hey guys, have you seen my book?" Onyx asked. "GET OUT!" Everyone yelled. "Sheesh, what'd I do today?" Onyx grumbled, flying away.


End file.
